


El sabor que tienen los sueños

by sp_ace_witch



Category: La Llamada - Jiménez/Ambrossi & Calvo
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Religion, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp_ace_witch/pseuds/sp_ace_witch
Summary: Para los que sintieron La Llamada y se quedaron con las ganas de alguna que otra escena más de esta peculiar pareja.





	El sabor que tienen los sueños

_**El sabor que tienen los sueños** _

Susana despertó al sentir el calor del sol que amanecía en su rostro. Abrió un ojo, perezosa, y sintiendo cómo la cabeza le daba vueltas, volvió a cerrarlo. Notó que todavía llevaba su outfit de Suma Latina puesto. La noche había sido larga y ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento se había acostado en la cama. Todavía le parecía todo un sueño: su amiga María, la preferida de Dios.  
Ella nunca se había considerado religiosa, pero una cosa es dudar de vez en cuando y otra que _Dios_ baje a cantarle a tu mejor amiga en tus narices. Pero tampoco se había considerado _lesbiana_ nunca, así que anotó mentalmente que debía dejar de considerarse cosas, al menos para no llevarse esas sorpresas.  
Eso la llevó a su siguiente pensamiento y volvió a abrir, esta vez, ambos ojos. Cuando la luz se hizo menos intensa y pudo visualizar la cabaña, vio que todo estaba hecho un desastre. Y también vio el desastre que eran Bernarda y Milagros, durmiendo en las literas frente a la suya. Milagros estaba en la litera superior, así que tenía una vista perfecta de su sueño.  
Susana sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Lo que sentía cada vez que miraba a Milagros era algo que _nunca_ había sentido por ningún chico. Ella le hacía querer ser mejor persona, madurar. Pero sobre todo, ella le hacía querer quererla con todas sus fuerzas, cuidarla, amarla. Sabía que aquello no era un juguete nuevo que le hacía ilusión probar, sabía que quería llevársela de aquel campamento y ser solo ellas mismas, sin nadie que las juzgase, ni siquiera Dios. Y recordando el beso que la propia Milagros le había dado la noche anterior, tenía la certeza de que ella también quería, al menos aunque solo fuera un poquito, una pequeña parte de todo eso.

  
Sin dudarlo dos veces y siguiendo su lema de vida, bajó de la cama de María lo más silenciosa que pudo y miró la hora en su teléfono. Solo eran las 7:20, así que las demás chicas todavía tardarían en volver de la excursión. No había ni rastro de su amiga por ahora, pero Susana sabía que estaba en buenas manos.  
Intentó peinar, sin muchos resultados, su cabello y, dejando el móvil de nuevo en su mesita, subió con sigilo la pequeña escalera de la litera donde descansaban la monja y su _ex-monja_.  
Se mordió el labio mientras miraba a Milagros, ahora de cerca. Incluso dormida tenía algo que la cautivaba y no podía apartar su vista de ella. Pero su estudio solo duró unos segundos. Sus ganas de estar cerca de ella eran más grandes. Así que se metió como pudo bajo la sábana, descubriendo que todavía llevaba el vestido de flores que había llevado por la noche y que tan bien le quedaba. Observó su espalda desnuda por la apertura del vestido y suspiró, antes de alcanzar con su mano un mechón de pelo y apartarlo de su rostro.  
Susana recostó su cabeza en la almohada, al lado de la de Milagros y puso una mano cuidadosamente sobre su cadera. No quería despertarla pero se moría de ganas por hablar con ella, por besarla de nuevo, por que esos ojos se posaran en ella otra vez.  
Milagros se removió y dio la vuelta, quedando cara a cara. Sin embargo, todavía dormía. Susana miró sus labios, sintiendo las cosquillas en los suyos, recordando los dos besos que habían compartido. Incapaz de aguantar, llevó su mano a ellos y los repasó con cautela, apenas rozándolos con las yemas de sus dedos.  
La morena volvió a removerse en la cama y poco a poco, Susana vio cómo su respiración cambiaba y sus ojos se entreabrían. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Susana le hizo una señal para que no hablase alto y luego entrelazó una mano con la suya bajo las sábanas.

No era el momento más adecuado para que Bernarda despertase.  
  
-Susana Romero...-susurró Milagros en un intento de reproche. Ella sonrió.

  
-Nunca lo habías dicho tan bajito. Me gusta todavía más-susurró de vuelta.  
  
Milagros desvió la mirada avergonzada pero Susana sabía que el hecho de que no la hubiera echado de la cama o de que no hubiese soltado _su mano_ aún era la señal más clara de lo que ella también quería.  
Emocionada por el avance, Susana se inclinó lentamente para dejar un beso en su mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios. Le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad no desviarse para volver a probarlos de nuevo. Pero toda su vida había hecho las cosas apresuradamente.

Esta vez quería hacerlo  _lento y perfecto_. Para Milagros. Y para ella.  
  
-Buenos días, Milagros-susurró al separarse un poco-, ¿estás preparada para el primer día de tu nueva vida?  
  
Milagros la miró por un segundo con algo de miedo, pero bajó los ojos hacia donde sus manos seguían entrelazadas y entonces algo cambió.

Al volver a verla, Susana supo que la mujer que tenía delante no tenía miedo. Ya no.  
  
**_FIN_**


End file.
